The present disclosure relates to apparatus for controlling the temperature of fuel. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to apparatus for controlling the temperature of fuel diverted away from an engine and returned to a fuel tank.
Fuel systems are used to supply fuel from a fuel tank to an engine. In some fuel systems, fuel that is not used by the engine is returned to the fuel tank.